Twilight and Shadow
by dreamgoddess'92
Summary: In a world where skilled assassins rule and young women band together to find the truth, love and death go hand in hand. Join the famed assassins Himura Kenshin and Aoshi Shinomori as they find love & save Japan from Makoto Shishio. Mainly K/K & M/A
1. The Kill

Hi there!

This is my first Kenshin fanfic, so I hope you all enjoy it. I don't own anything, sadly, except my own ideas/twists on this already amazing series. Reviews and ratings are very appreciated! Enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------

It was a crowded room.

A place where a man's fate could change in an instant. Smoke and the stench of alcohol hung in the air like a thick smog, and sweat clung to the walls like a hooker to a rich man's side. The grunts and swears of gamblers echoed in the room as rain fell cold and unfriendly outside. The lights were dim but sufficient enough to read dice and place bets. Girls in tight kimonos with lose straps served liquor and posed as good luck charms for the high rollers. From the back room, cries of the pleasurable kind could be heard in the front. It was the best-known bar in Tokyo, everyone knew everyone.

Except for the stranger with the long red hair and dead topaz eyes. Slowly he scanned the filthy room for the mark. In the dim light, the stranger spotted him. The man who would die tonight for his sins, and rot in hell. No one seemed to approach the red headed stranger, or notice him at all for that matter. It was his job to remain undetected and unnoticed if he was to reach his goal. Killing was his life, murder his mistress.

The slight movement from the corner of his eye, directed the stranger's glare towards a black-eyed assassin. Tall and carved from stone the assassin tilted his head ever so slightly, towards the man in the corner. The red headed stranger smirked and nodded his head in agreement. Without warning, the two began their attack, and darkness encompassed the room. All that could be heard was the unsheathing of two blades and the loud cry of a dead man.

Once the lights had been re-lit, cries of horror and shock filled the bar. Women shrieked and fainted as men rushed to the dead man's side. Blood coated the walls and the floor, and mixed with the sweat of man's labor. Cards and dice were thrown carelessly into bags as the sound of the police's whistle came around the corner. Women covered their bare chests and ran to a respectable place, many ran behind the bar. The men re-tied their robes as cash was quickly distributed. The back room was cleaned out and everyone sat rigidly on cushions awaiting the police.

Everyone except the read headed stranger, and the black-eyed assassin. After their deed was completed they vanished into the night. Deadly shadows staking their next prey. No one would remember their presence except those trained to see the invisible. The two strangers were swallowed by the night as they made their way back home. There, they would receive a new target, another piece of trash who deserved to die. Theirs was the life of a skilled assassin, forever bound to the killing of scum and bathing in blood.


	2. The Target

Hey there! I hoped you would return. *laugh*

Again, I must express how I own nothing (how I wish I owed Kenshin!) Please review/rate.

It would make me ever so happy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin Himura, the legendary Hitokiri Battousai, and Aoshi Shinomori, the ex leader of the Oniwabanshu, walked down the narrow dirt path to their master's home. If you could call it a home that is. After a long night in a dingy bar, the feared assassins needed to rest up, for their next kill. Normally after an assassination they immediately got a new job, but their master said he wanted them to meet him before the next killing.

Seijuro Hiko, the last known master of the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu style, was the secret teacher of the deadliest assassins known to man. His first apprentice, Kenshin Himura, came to him when Kenshin was a little boy whose family had been murdered. Aoshi Shinomori came later after the Battosai had been killing for years. Seijuro had never been a fan of murder, but after a huge loss on his end, he took to drinking sake every minute of everyday and embraced Kenshin's way of assassination. Soon the yen began to pile in for under the table jobs. Normally Kenshin and Aoshi killed those who they thought deserved to die for their sins, but once a rich man with lots of yen came around, they couldn't say no.

Kenshin Himura was seven (A/N I'm not exactly sure when his family was killed so bear with me) when his family was brutally murdered before his very eyes. A few days later Seijuro Hiko appeared and took him as his apprentice. Soon after, once Kenshin could wield a katana properly, he set off to find the men who killed his family. Once he stumbled upon their lair, he was unmerciful in the killings of twenty men. He spared the women, for they reminded him of his family. The women were thankful and once the police came around they said nothing of the murderer who killed one of the most powerful clans.

Aoshi Shinomori was a bit different from Kenshin and his master. At the age of fifteen, Aoshi became the leader of the Oniwabanshu, one of the most powerful ninja clans in Kyoto. He was even betrothed to a young girl, later on, who was only six when the arrangement was made. It is believed that she was murdered. One day as the girl and her grandfather were walking home, a gang ambushed them. The old man had sustained severe injuries and barely lived, but Aoshi's future wife was killed. She was eight, and Aoshi had just turned seventeen. Aoshi, wracked with guilt and sadness, went out for revenge and killed the gang. After that, he never returned to the Oniwabanshu.

A few days after Kenshin had killed a rich overlord, he had stumbled over a man sleeping in the road. It had been Aoshi. Something made Kenshin stop and take the man home. After hearing his story Kenshin insisted that Aoshi stay with him and kill by his side. Together they have killed over one hundred people, mostly rich people dipped in sin. In their own sick little way, they were cleansing the world of its scum and filth.

"About time you got here!" Hiko snarled as his two apprentices entered his hut. The smell of stale sake hung in the air, as it had for the past twelve years. "Sorry master." Kenshin and Aoshi said simultaneously. "Damn straight you're sorry. Stupid ungrateful apprentices." Hiko mumbled as his speech slurred. Kenshin rolled his eyes as Aoshi sat down across from Hiko. There was silence as Hiko took another swing of his sake. "So, who's next?" Kenshin asked once Hiko had put the bottle to his side.

Hiko looked from assassin to assassin and sighed. "Do you have any idea the bounty that rest's on your idiotic heads?" he reprimanded. Kenshin shrugged as Aoshi's cold voice whipped against the silence. "Why don't you enlighten us master." Hiko glanced over toward Aoshi and smirked. Aoshi was the only man Hiko didn't feel like pissing of. If looks could kill Hiko would've been dead the instant Aoshi opened his eyes in his hut all those years ago. "Five hundred thousand yen." Hiko said sipping more of his sake. Kenshin let out a low whistle.

"Somehow, I imagined it higher." Aoshi said simply. Hiko laughed. "Enough with the bounty on our heads. Seeing as how no one could kill us, there's no point in discussing it. Now, who are we going to kill next?" Kenshin said narrowing his eye. Hiko sighed, sometimes Kenshin got too serious too quickly. Sadly, he picked up that trait from Hiko himself. "Brace yourselves," Hiko warned, "your next kill will be none other but Mokoto Shishio."

There was a long pause that hung in the atmosphere. "_The_ Mokoto Shishio?" Kenshin asked his eyebrows raised in interest. "The very same. An old man showed up before you got here and handed me a note and yen." Hiko explained. Kenshin's eyes were alit with excitement as the chance of a lifetime had landed in his lap. "How much?" Aoshi asked. "Who cares? We have the chance to kill Mokoto Shishio, one of the most feared men in all Japan. Besides us, of course." Kenshin interrupted. His blood began to boil as a vision of Shishio covered in blood begging Kenshin for his life swirled before him.

"I'm simply curious." Aoshi admitted. "Three hundred thousand yen. And the note was composed of a map of Shishio's palace." Hiko answered taking another swig of sake. Aoshi stood up. Kenshin raised a questioning brow. "I need to clean my kodachi before we leave. I don't want the blades to dull when I run it over Shishio's throat. You should consider doing the same to your katana Himura." Aoshi said quietly. Kenshin grinned wickedly as he left to join Aoshi.

Moments later, Hiko sighed and watched his idiot assassins leave to kill another man. 'How many more til they reach their limit?' Hiko wondered. Groaning, Hiko stood up and grabbed another bottle of sake. One day he would drink himself to death. "Cheers!" Hiko toasted and slowly began counting the yen. Kenshin and Aoshi made their way down the dirt path to met their new target, their new kill and their greatest adventure yet.


	3. The Kidnapped

Hello again. Glad you could join me.

I am hoping that you are enjoying my story thus far and will continue to do so.

Please review/rate, it would make Kenshin & Aoshi very happy.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything was dark. The wind could be heard forcing itself through tiny cracks in the wooden hut. The smell of mold and rain mixed together creating a powerful scent that could wake the dead. A low moan broke the silence as a dark figure sat up. An intense throbbing from the back of the head caused the figure to clutch her head in agony. Slowly the room came into focus as the figure looked around. A dim light given off from a candle put everything into a grim perspective.

Kaoru Kamiya groped around the wooden floor until she found another match. Striking the match she sought another candle. Luck smiled upon her as she lit the second candle next to the pre-lit one. As light filled the room, the silhouette of a figure sprawled upon the floor next to Kaoru, made her almost drop the candle she clutched to. "Misao!" she cried out in despair. Gently placing the candle in a hole in the wooden floor, Kaoru rushed to her sister's side.

Misao stirred but did not wake. Kaoru carefully felt around for any wound that could threaten Misao's life. Kaoru jumped when she felt a warm liquid dripping from Misao's upper leg. Searching frantically, Kaoru looked around the dim hut for some kind of gauze. Searching with no avail, an idea struck Kaoru. In a rushed movement Kaoru pulled up her sleeve that covered her injured arm. Carefully Kaoru pealed the soaked gauze from her arm and found a bucket of water nearby.

Pulling the bucket towards her, Kaoru poured some out into a broken clay pot that lay strewn about the ground as if kicked and then forgotten. At least they'd have something to drink later. As Kaoru worked hard to get most of the blood out of the gauze, Misao stirred and opened her eyes. It took her a few seconds for them to adjust. Once she did, Misao called out to Kaoru. "Kaoru, are you there?" she asked quietly. Movement from the left side of Misao made her jump. But it was just Kaoru. "Yes Misao, I'm here." Kaoru answered.

As carefully as she could, Kaoru pulled Misao's shorts up so she could dress the wound. Misao kept quiet as Kaoru worked her magic. It wasn't until Misao realized Kaoru was using her own gauze from a previous injury that she spoke up. "What are you going to use for your injury?" Kaoru smiled at Misao's question. "Don't worry about my wound, it's almost healed anyway." Kaoru lied. Truth be told her arm injury had reopened the night during their abduction.

Kaoru and Misao had been out late, they had some last minute shopping to do. After that, they stopped by the Aoia, to see how some friends were doing. Once the sun had set, they had decided they should probably be getting back to their uncle's. As they were walking home they were ambushed by some skilled ninja. Normally Kaoru would've been able to handle her own, but once her wound from training the previous day had reopened, Misao had to do a little more fighting than Kaoru liked. But the ninja threw a smoke bomb at them and it knocked them out cold.

As Kaoru studied their surroundings, Misao listened for any human movement outside of the hut. She didn't train with Hanya for nothing! Kaoru handed Misao the pot with water. "Drink." she ordered. Misao took the pot and drank less than half, then handed it to Kaoru. Smiling her thanks, Kaoru took a quick swig of it then placed it by the candle in the floor. They sat in silence until the growling of Misao's stomach thundered loudly.

Blushing scarlet, Misao ducked her head in embarrassment. Kaoru laughed and reached into her side pocket and pulled out a small rice ball. "Where'd you get that?" Misao asked as Kaoru handed it to her. Kaoru smiled. "Yumi-san gave me some for a quick snack." Kaoru answered taking out another one and chowing down. "Good old, Yumi-san!" Misao said before she stuffed her face with rice and plum. "Yes, her cooking certainly is delicious!" Kaoru laughed.

There was silence once more until Misao asked something that had been on her mind since she regained consciousness. "Do you thing Shishio oji-chan is looking for us?" Misao asked Kaoru quietly. Kaoru thought before answering her. "Of course he's looking for us. And I know he'll find us soon, if we don't find him, that is." Kaoru replied. Misao didn't say anything. Kaoru sighed as rain began to fall gently upon the roof of their prison. Kaoru glanced over towards Misao and smiled as she saw her playing with her knee long hair that she had braided that morning.

Kaoru and Misao shared some similarities, but looked very different. Kaoru and Misao both had ebony locks and sapphire eyes. Kaoru was two years older than Misao who had just celebrated her sixteenth birthday a few weeks previos. Misao was only a few inches shorter than Kaoru and had longer hair. Kaoru's hair was just a few inches below her waist. Misao's, on the other hand went down to her knees. Granted Misao kept her hair in a braid all the time, which she rarely untied. Every once in a while Kaoru would talk Misao into letting her hair out of the braid, but it took hours to put it back in. Misao dreaded messing with her hair after a nice hot bath, but the relaxing bath soothed that disaster. Kaoru often trimmed Misao's hair to keep it healthy, but if she started to get too crazy, Misao would run.

Misao had been Kaoru's little sister for as long as she could remember, which had only been since Misao was eight. Kaoru had been walking with her bodyguard Hanya, when they hear crying coming from an alleyway. Kaoru, who was never afraid of anything, ventured into the alleyway to see what the crying was all about. Kaoru found a little girl with really long ebony hair crying on the wall. Kaoru had always wanted a little sister, so she and Hanya took Misao to her uncle Shishio and asked him if Misao could be Kaoru's little sister. Shishio, who would do anything for his niece, said yes and soon after Misao became Misao Kamiya. Misao couldn't remember anything before that day Kaoru rescued her so Kaoru and her family were the only family she's ever known.

Kaoru had always looked out for her younger sister. Kaoru made sure Misao took fighting lessons with her and Hanya, so Misao would know how to defend herself. Kaoru would give the world to Misao if she could. She had always tried to be the best older sister no matter what, and over the years the girls had become inseparable. They rarely were seen without the other.

Misao loved her older sister and thanked Kami everyday for Kaoru. She has always depended on her for everything, but now that she was older Misao rarely needed Kaoru's help. Kaoru noticed, as Misao got older her dependence upon Kaoru had dwindled like an ember. But every once in a while Misao would come to Kaoru and ask her for help. Together they were two of the most skilled ninja's on their uncle's team. Every once in a while Hanya would talk about his days in the Oniwabanshu. These stories would light the girls' passion for martial arts and encourage them to train even harder.

Kaoru was a master with a katana and hand-to-hand combat. She could best some of her uncle's strongest men. She also was great at treating wounds and knew her poisons like most kids knew their fairy tales. Misao was a pro with kunai and secret ninja techniques. Hand-to-hand combat was her strength as well. Misao knew enough about first-aid to help injuries as sever as broken limbs, but she didn't know as much as Kaoru knew. Sometimes, if their uncle Shishio had a few men who couldn't go on missions he would allow Kaoru and Misao to accompany the men, only if Hanya would go as well. And Hanya always went wherever the girls went. He was like their second shadow.

Kaoru could tell dawn was fast approaching. Quietly, she peaked out of the broken window and saw a dirt path leading form the hut to a clearing. The clearing could possibly lead to a river, which would eventually lead to a small village. Kaoru weighed their options. They could stay in the hut until the creep that kidnapped them got back, or they could use their skills and maneuver out of the woods, to a small village where they would be safer. After taking a few seconds to debate, which was best Kaoru whispered to Misao, "Misao, it's almost dawn, and there is no sign of our kidnapper so I think we should make a run for it." Misao nodded her head and started to creep towards the door.

"Not so fast!" a voice said from the inside of the hut. Kaoru and Misao turned to the shadowed part of the hut and gasped. "You're not going anywhere." Suddenly Kaoru and Misao screamed hoping some passerby would hear their cries and then all was black once more.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh, cliff hanger!

*evil laughter*


	4. The Rescued

Hola my friends.

Thanks to those of you who have requested I keep updating. I plan on it.  
To be honest, I've had this story written for a long time now, but I'm revising it and I love it more and more.  
As I hope you do.

Please rate&review or Kaoru and Misao will have to beat you up. =)  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the sunset and the wind sang the lullabies of old, two strangers wandered down the road. The strangers spoke none and walked like soldiers down a dirt path. Deciding to take a small break, the two wanderers sat by an oak tree and began to partake in their small rations. The silence echoed in the forest, but the strangers paid no heed. They were on a mission that might cost them their lives. As the wanderers ate in silence two screams shattered the silence.

The two men leapt to their feet and listened urgently. 'Help!' a young female voice cried before the woods were encased in silence. The men glanced at each other deciding if they should intervene. The taller one nodded his head slightly and took off, as the red head followed closely behind. They rushed into the woods, straining to hear the desperate cries once more. The red head stopped abruptly as the stench of blood filled his nostrils. "This way!" he called to his companion. The men rushed in the direction of the river and found a small cabin. Then they heard the cries again, accompanied by an aged male voice.

"You will never go back there again," the old man said. "Says who?" a girl demanded. By the sound of her voice she was no older than twenty at the most. "You should be thanking me ladies," the man said. "Thanking you? For kidnapping and injuring us?" another girl said. This one couldn't have been a few years younger than the first one. The two men listened as the man and two women argued once more. "Are you blind?" the man shouted, "that place is evil and so is your uncle!" The older girl laughed. "Are you nuts? Our uncle is the pride of Japan. He only does good and only wants to help Japan in its time of need. You're the evil one, kidnapping us and holding us against our will."

"Wrong!" the old man cried. "Don't you recognize me Misao?" the old man asked. The younger girl sighed. "Actually, I think I do. You're the crazy old man who kidnapped me and my sister! Now let us go!" Misao cried. "Fools, he has brainwashed you! You have to wake up and smell the bloodshed your uncle is responsible for!" said the old man. "Our uncle would never kill anyone! You lie!" the older sister cried. "Kaoru, my leg hurts." Misao gasped as she tried to stand. "Misao!" Kaoru exclaimed.

The old man sighed. "If you can't see the truth, then I'll just have to make you!" The two wanderers heard the unsheathing of a sword and the screams of the two girls. In a split second the door of the hut was blown open and the two men rushed in. the old man gasped in horror as the candles illuminated their faces. Although it had been years since he had last seen him, the old man called Okina, would never forget the face of his old companion from the Oniwabanshu. "Aoshi Shinomori…and the Battousai." Okina muttered then passed out from shock as if his heart had given out.

The two assassins in question smirked as the old man collapsed from the shock. Kenshin laughed, "Was the shock too great for your heart old man?"

Aoshi and Kenshin both approached the old man. They failed to notice that the katana Okina had been holding, had landed next to Kaoru. Kaoru glanced at the katana and quietly picked it up. Misao stood up and latched onto Kaoru, knowing this next second could be her last. Kaoru hid the katana behind her back as the two assassins turned their attention to her and Misao in the corner.

Kenshin took a step towards Kaoru but stoped when Aoshi coughed quietly. Kaoru saw a thin margin for attack and seized it. Kenshin was caught unaware that Kaoru had advanced upon him, but as he saw Aoshi's eyes widen he turned around in a quick second narrowly missing the katana. But Kaoru's quick reflexes were too fast and in a single instant an eighteen-year-old girl cut the infamous Battousai on the arm. The pain barely registered. For the first time in years, the Battousai found himself shocked beyond words.

Aoshi drew his kodachi and aimed for Kaoru's side, but he had failed to notice the kunai coming straight at him. Misao had phenomenal aim, and she never missed a target. The kodachi was knocked out of Aoshi's hand and landed with a loud thud on the wooden floor. Time stoped as they all watched the weapon fall. Kenshin and Aoshi found themselves stunned beyond all belief and barley heard Kaoru's words. "We're taking the old man with us. Don't you demons of hell even think of following us, or our uncle will have your head on a silver platter."

Misao rushed to grab the old man but hesitated once she looked over to Aoshi Shinomori. His eyes paralyzed her and made her heart sputter. Aoshi felt his heart beat hard in his chest as he locked eyes with the young girl. There was something so familiar about her, but he didn't know what. "Misao!" Kaoru cried knocking Misao from her trance. She grabbed the old man and leapt to the door where Kaoru stood. Without so much as a glance to the assassins, Kaoru grabbed Misao's arm and ran off into the woods.

Kenshin and Aoshi stood there in silence for a few more minutes, both slightly unnerved by the events that had just occurred. Two girls had just kicked their asses…in a manner of speaking. And they took their captor with them. Aoshi bent down and sheathed his kodachi. Kenshin covered his wound with his had, and together the two ego-wounded assassins continued their journey to the city Kyoto in silence.

Kaoru and Misao continued to run until they were sure the Battousai and Shinomori had not followed. Gently they laid the old man by tree on the road, in hopes someone would find him and take care of him. Kaoru quickly checked him out and concluded that he would be okay. He had just collapsed due to shock and would recover in a few hours or so. The two girls waited behind a tree until a group of travelers saw the old man and took him in. Kaoru and Misao watched as they rushed him to the village not far down the road. Feeling tired and sore, Kaoru gently picked Misao up and let her ride on her back. Misao's leg was not healing as well as Kaoru had hoped. They decided to stop at the village and clean up before heading back to Kyoto.

A kind old lady offered the girls some food and medical treatment until they were able to go back home. Kaoru gladly thanked the kind old woman and sought a way of transportation to Kyoto. Thankfully a group of traders were on their way to Kyoto and wouldn't mind if the girls joined them. "Thank you very much sir." Kaoru thanked. "No problem Miss." The lead man said and offered the girls a horse. Kaoru sat in the front while Misao clutched to her. The girls traveled with the traders to Kyoto, with the events of the day hanging over their heads like a rain cloud. They couldn't wait to see their uncle Shishio again. But they couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was coming.

Misao kept thinking of Shinomori as Kaoru wondered if the Battosai was very angry at her for cutting him. Little did the girls know that the assassins that plagued their thoughts were on their way to Kyoto as well. Kenshin and Aoshi found themselves thinking about Kaoru and Misao and how their encounter had been the most interesting by far. Aoshi couldn't shake the feeling that he had know Misao from somewhere and Kenshin couldn't believe that Kaoru had actually injured him. Little did they all know that their next encounter in Kyoto would raise hell for the large city, and for them as well.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So, any thoughts? *laugh*

I didn't want Kaoru and Misao to be weak girls in the fanfic.

It bugs me when they are portrayed as weak women in other fanfics.

And even though Aoshi and Kenshin are assassins they show lots of mercy and almost protectiveness towards women.  
Just thought I'd clear up my thought process to you.

=)


	5. The Arrivals

If you can't tell, I'm trying very hard to get my story completely updated asap.

I hope you all appreciate that.

Please rate&review....or Okina will kidnap you.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Makoto Shishio was sitting in his study when his fiancé Yumi burst through the doors. "The girls are back!" she exclaimed. Shishio lurched to his feet and smiled for the first time in hours. "They came into the city with a group of traders, Hanya spotted them and rushed them to the castle. They have obtained injuries." Yumi informed him as they rushed to the medical room. Shishio clutched his fists in rage as he thought of his nieces injured. They had been missing for four days. He had even gathered a team to search far and wide, but they had found nothing. Even his best ninja's came up empty handed.

Shishio threw open the door to the medical room where Kamatari was bandaging up the girls. The room was packed with concerned employees and personal friends of the girls. Kaoru glanced at the door and cried out when she saw who it was. "Shishio oji-chan!" Shishio smiled as Kaoru and Misao leapt from their futons and rushed to his side. Kaoru and Misao crashed into their uncle and embraced him. Shishio returned the embrace and gently rubbed the girls' backs. Everyone else in the room stood quietly as the reunion took place. Sojiro and Kamatari smiled at each other and Yumi laughed as the girls turned and hugged her closely.

Once the reunion was over Kamatari sat the girls back down on the futons and began to treat their injuries. She handled the girls with great care and spoke to Shishio. "These wounds are not life threatening my lord, and in a few days they will be able to take the bandages off." Shishio nodded and asked if they had been fed yet. "I'll run off and grab some of my rice balls for the girls" Yumi offered. "Thank you Yumi." the girls chorused in joy. Yumi bowed and exited the room only to return a few minutes later with a plate of food and some green tea.

As the girls ate their wonderful meal, Shishio began questioning the girls. "What exactly happened to you my girls?" he asked lightly mentally planning to hunt down the kidnapper himself. Kaoru swallowed her rice ball and relayed the past events as best as she could. "Well Misao and I had gone out for some supplies for dinner that night. We decided to stop by the Aoia to see how Ochika and Omasu were. Then after we left, we got past the Shirabeko when someone grabbed us from behind. I tried to fight them off but the injury on my arm from training that day prevented me from fighting with my full strength. Misao fought hard to make up for my lack of stamina, but then a smoke bomb was let off and it all kinda goes black for a while."

Misao picked up the rest. "When I came to, Kaoru was bandaging my leg wound from the fight. We looked around and found we were in a hut in the middle of the woods. When we tried to escape our kidnapper stopped us. He was an older man and told us he had done us a favor by kidnapping us. Before the old man could knock us out again…" Misao stopped. Everyone was looking at Misao and Shishio begged her to continue. Kaoru met Misao's eyes and knew what to do next. "The pain in Misao's lower leg was so intense she blacked out again. But I had found a bucket of water at my disposal. So I flung water at the old man and kicked his weapon out of his hand. The old man had fallen and he didn't get back up. I checked and saw he was unconscious because when he fell he knocked his head really hard on the wooden floor. So I grabbed Misao and we ran. I threw his katana into the river and carried Misao to the next village. There we caught a ride to Kyoto," Kaoru finished.

Misao glanced at Shishio to see if he bought the lie they had just told him. He did. "My, you certainly are getting stronger." he complimented them. Mentally he cursed the man who took his nieces, but he knew he could probably not find him. Unless…"Did you get a good look at the old man?" Shishio asked. "Nope, there was only a candle lit and he hid in the shadows. I knew where we were once we go to the village though. We were just outside Tokyo. Kaoru explained. Shishio nodded but failed to notice Hanya tense up. "Well, I'm just glad that my nieces are back home and safe." Shishio said.

"We all are." Sojiro said as a mumbled agreement went around the room. "Girls, perhaps once Kamatari has finished tending to your wounds you should rest up in your rooms." Yumi suggested. "Yes Yumi, we will" the girls agreed. "Good, I will come and check on you girls when I'm done with some paperwork." Shishio promised. Kaoru and Misao smiled as Shishio swiftly left the room. Kamatari finished cleaning and bandaging the wounds and sent the girls to bed. Hanya, who hugged the girls' goodnight, escorted Kaoru and Misao to their adjoining rooms. "We're so glad to be back Hanya, we really missed you and the others!" Misao said as Kaoru nodded her head in agreement. Although they couldn't see his face from behind his demon mask they could tell he was smiling back. "And I am glad you are back as well. Get some sleep and tomorrow, if you're up to it we shall do some more training." Hanya promised.

After saying their goodnights to everyone Kaoru and Misao closed their doors to the outside world, but had no intention of sleeping. Misao and Kaoru changed into their evening wear and sat on Kaoru's new western bed. "Misao, why didn't you tell uncle Shishio about the Battosai and Shinomori?" Kaoru asked. "Why didn't you?" Misao asked back. "Well…I don't know." Kaoru answered truthfully. "They didn't try to attack us or follow us after we…fought them. I mean even though they are evil and everything…" Misao drifted off. Kaoru agreed, but she still didn't like lying to their uncle. "And you lied about the old man too!" Misao confronted. "Yes I know, but he really was injured and now I doubt he'll come back after us. At least I hope he doesn't. In his own way he really did think he was saving us. And the Kamiya Kasshin-ryu teaches us that killing isn't the way. My father and mother taught me that, and I plan to live by that!" Kaoru said strongly.

Misao nodded her head. She knew Kaoru's parents once taught at a dojo, but were killed during Seinan wars eleven years previous. She had only been seven when her parent left this world, then she came to Kyoto to live with her uncle Shishio. Then three years after living with her uncle Misao became a part of the family. Along with Kaoru and her two brothers, Sanoske and Yahiko, Misao fit right in. Sano was twenty and currently out with the search party still. Yahiko just turned thirteen and was with Sano. "I can't wait till the boys get back." Misao said smiling. Yahiko and Sano had accepted Misao as a sister without any complaint. "I know what you mean.' Kaoru agreed.

"Do you think we'll ever see those guys again?" Misao asked as she thought about the mysterious Aoshi Shinomori. Kaoru thought about the Battosai who she had wounded and shuddered. "I hope not! They're the most notorious killers in all Japan. To meet them a second time would certainly mean death for us!" Kaoru explained. Misao flinched at her sister's words and prayed silently for Sano and Yahiko for a safe trip home. "Don't worry Misao I highly doubt we'll see them again. Even if we did the Jupongatana would protect us." Kaoru assured her. Misao nodded and thought of her uncles amazing bodyguards.

"Lets try to get some sleep." Kaoru said and began to snuggle under the covers. Misao, not wanting to sleep alone tonight, cuddled next to her older sister and feel into a deep dreamless sleep. Later on that night Shishio quietly slipped into Kaoru's room and smiled as he saw Misao in the bed as well. He shut the door and headed back to his study to finish his new plans. Yumi and Kamatari were preparing the next mornings breakfast as Sojiro and Hanya patrolled the castle grounds. All was quiet and safe in the castle. Except two pairs of blood lusting eyes were watching all. The Battosai and Shinomori had finally arrived in Kyoto and they were planning their attack on Mokoto Shishio.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what do you think?

I realize my chapters are getting longer, sorry about that.

I'm just a detailed person.

Hope you are enjoying my story thus far.

Things are about to get very interesting soon.


	6. The Surprised

Hey ya'll.

I'm gonna skip the chit chat and let you continue to read the good stuff.

I won't even threaten you to rate&review. =)  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun shone through Kaoru's window and filled the room with warmth. Misao and Kaoru were already awake and preparing for the day ahead with Hanya. A knock at the door signaled the start of a new day for the girls. They quickly threw their shoes on and rushed to the door. There Hanya greeted them and together they made their way to the kitchens to fill up on food. Cho and Yumi greeted them and prepared them a special meal. As they ate Hanya told them more stories about his days in the Oniwabanshu. The girls listened as he told them of his old leader who disappeared, after his fiancé was killed by a gang of street thugs.

Misao and Kaoru felt bad for the old Okashira and his lost love. But Hanya also told them the story of how the fiancé didn't actually die. Some other child was accidentally killed instead of her but the old Okashira didn't know that. So his now grown up fiancé wanders Kyoto in search of her old love. She one day hopes to be reunited with him so they can live happily. "Do you think she'll ever find him Hanya?" Misao asked with tears in her eyes. "I can only hope so." Hanya replied looking at Misao. Kaoru smiled and whipped a tear from her eye and said, "I hope they're reunited someday."

After breakfast, the group headed off to the training grounds where a surprise waited for them. "Hey there Missy!" a gruff voice shouted. Kaoru cried out in joy as she ran to embrace a tall stranger by the gate. "Sano!" Kaoru cried as her older brother embraced her back. "Hey, what about me?" another younger voice called. Kaoru turned to hug her younger brother Yahiko. "I'm so glad you're back!" Kaoru cried. "Here come the water works." Yahiko grumbled. Sano smiled as he spun Kaoru around like he used to do. Kaoru couldn't contain her tears as she embraced both of her brothers. Sano spotted Misao and motioned for her to join them.

Much obliged, Misao ran into Sano's arms and felt Yahiko and Kaoru embrace her. As the sibling all hugged Hanya chuckled. Kaoru and Misao hadn't seen Sano and Yahiko in three months. They were off on a job for their uncle and were on their way back when the girls were captured. It was a sweet reunion for all. Once Kaoru and Misao had dried their tears they all began to share stories of their adventures. Kaoru told the guys everything that had happened. She told them what she hadn't told their uncle because she knew Sano would see through her lies. Plus she knew she could never lie to her brothers, for they had never lied to her. Misao told the guys that they had lied to their uncle and begged them not to tell him the truth. After they swore they wouldn't Hanya had appeared and offered them a chance to train with the girls.

All morning they trained. It surprised Sano and Yahiko how much stronger and faster the girls had gotten. Sano actually ended up with a few bruised from Kaoru and Misao both. "I must be losing my touch!" Sano exclaimed as he narrowly dogged a kunai knife. "Never Sano, we're just getting better!" Misao exclaimed as Yahiko failed to incapacitate her. They trained for hours and hours until Yumi brought them some lunch. She as well, was glad to see the boys had returned and gave them extra miso soup. Yumi stayed to watch the training session for an hour or so then ventured back into the castle to prepare dinner. Once or twice a few others would come and join the training. Cho and Sojiro helped out for a few then Beshimi, Hyottoko, and Shikijo began to warm up with the group. Misao was glad when her old friends Beshimi, Hyottoko and Shikijo joined them. They had once worked with Hanya in the Oniwabanshu.

As the sun began to set Kaoru was struck with an idea. "How about we all head out to the Aoia and the Shirabeko to say 'hey' to everyone!" Sano and Yahiko were the first to agree. Then after some more convincing Misao agreed as well. "Sojiro would you please tell uncle Shishio where we're going?" Kaoru asked her childhood friend. "Sure, but stay here because I'd like to come too." He agreed. It only too Sojiro a few seconds to reach lord Shishio and tell him the plans. Shishio felt better about the girls leaving when Sojiro told him he'd be going along with half the Jupongatana. "Don't be back too late." Shishio said. Sojiro promised they'd be back soon and took off to escort the girls to the village.

Kaoru and Misao lead the group with the others not far behind. Their first stop was the Aoia to see Ochika and Omasu. The girls were overjoyed to see Kaoru and Misao safely home again. Ochika and Omasu smiled politely at the pervious Oniwabanshu members. Misao and Kaoru missed how Omasu slid Hanya a piece of paper. Sano glanced over to Hanya and saw Hanya slip the note to the other Oniwabanshu. Sano pretended to go get some air and felt the paper slip into his hand. While all the note passing was taking place Ochika was entertaining the girls with a story of her engagement to a boy named Hiro who worked at the Aoia with them. Sano came back in and whispered something in Yahiko's ear. Nodding in understanding, Yahiko tossed the note into the open fire in the back. Kaoru and Misao had no idea he had left.

Once goodbyes were exchanged, the gang headed down the street to the Shirabeko. As the girls chatted excitedly about Ochika's wedding in the summer, the guys in the back whispered quietly about Omasu's letter from an old friend. Kaoru and Misao ran ahead to the Shirabeko when they heard Tai's cries of joy. The three girls embraced and laughed as Tsubame came out to see what was going on. "You're back!" she cried and launched herself into the embraces of Misao and Kaoru. Yahiko felt a small blush creep onto his cheeks as young Tsubame glanced in his direction. "Yahiko!" she cried and ran to his side. She stopped short and smiled at him. Sano snickered but stopped when a young woman stepped out of the Shirabeko. "Megumi it's so good to see you." Kaoru said and embraced her good friend. "Same here, I was quite worried when I heard you had been taken." Megumi said hugging Misao. Sano smoothly approached the group of women. Megumi felt her face light up when she heard his voice.

"Well, hey there Megumi." He said. Megumi smiled as she faced Sano. "Hey there yourself roster head!" she laughed. Sano blushed and retaliated. "Look here fox lady…" but he stoped when Megumi threw her arms around him. "Took you long enough to get back!" she said. He smiled and embraced her back. "Hey now love birds, keep it PG please." Kaoru joked. Megumi and Sano blushed as they let go of each other. Kaoru laughed a her best friend and older brother. She knew they liked each other, but they had yet to make a move. Just like poor Tsubame and Yahiko. Kaoru looked around and felt her happiness dim. Misao met her sister's eyes and smiled in understanding. They both had yet to find someone to love, and after seeing her brothers reunite with their significant others, it made the girls feel left out. Hanya, noticing the girls' sudden, but subtle, chance in attitude, suggested they start heading back home.

"Well it was really nice seeing you both, but we must get going." Kaoru said hugging Megumi and Tsubame one more time. Goodbyes were shared and the group started back to the mansion. As they walked the guys in the back exchanged whispers and the girls continued to chat in the front, unaware of the conversation being held in the back. "When will we tell them?" Sano asked. Sojiro and the others looked at Hanya. "Not yet, when the timing is right, we shall tell them." he answered glancing towards the girls. Kaoru was about to turn and ask the guys what they were whispering about but a flash of red froze her in her tracks.

There, only a few feet away, a pair of golden eyes watched in awe as Kaoru froze. The Battosai waited for her to move, but she stayed still as Misao tried to pull her sister out of it. Kaoru didn't feel Misao's attempts to pull her out of her daze, all she could see were those golden eyes that pierced her soul. Kaoru waited for the Battosai to strike and kill her, but he too stood frozen peering into her sapphire eyes. It seemed like forever until one of them moved. The Battosai took a small step forward and Kaoru matched his with one of her own.

Misao finally glanced in the direction that her sister was staring at, but there was no one there. As soon as the Battosai saw Misao start to look in his direction, he vanished into the crowd. Kaoru let out a gasp of disappointment once he had disappeared, but then was brought back to earth when Misao's voice broke through the barriers surrounding Kaoru. "Kaoru, what are you looking at?" Misao asked concern dripping in her voice. Kaoru looked down at her sister and smiled, "Nothing, I thought I saw someone I recognized. That's all." Misao could see though her sisters lie, but stayed quiet as the guys caught up. "What's wrong, why did you stop all of the sudden?" Sano asked Kaoru. "No reason, let's get back home. I'm getting pretty hungry." She replied and began walking again.

Sano made a mental note to ask Kaoru what really happened, but he was hungry as well. As the group made their way back to Shishio's, Misao noticed Kaoru glance every direction as if she was looking for someone. Misao sighed and looked in the direction Kaoru had been looking and gasped at who she saw standing a few feet away. "Aoshi…"Misao whispered. Kaoru heard her whisper and turned to look just in time to see the Battosai and Shinomori looking at the girls. Kaoru felt a shiver crawl down her spine as she met the Battosai's eyes. The gold flickered and turned to a dark purple. Misao met Aoshi's cold blue eyes and swore they softened.

Kaoru grabbed Misao's hand and squeezed hard as the two assassins disappeared into the crowd once more. Their eyes met and the girls made a silent promise not to tell anyone whom they had seen. As the girls made their way down the streets, the two assassins watched them and said not a word. At last they knew who the girls were, and it pained them to realize that they might have to kill them, with their uncle Sishio. As the assassins and the girls parted ways, a group of skilled fighters, two concerned brothers, and one old man watched the interaction between the four and knew soon the time would come, to tell them the truth.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Dun, dun, dun!!!!!

Stay tuned for the next chapter of this amazing story "Twilight and Shadow"


	7. The Attack

Aloha fellow readers.

Needless to say, my friends....

please rate&review or Sano will annoy you to death while Yahiko watches.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once the girls had gotten home from their adventures, they joined their uncle for dinner. After the girls had finished eating, they excused themselves and rushed upstairs to discuss the night alone. Sishio excused himself as well and went to his study. Hanya gathered the Jupongatana, Sano and Yahiko and went to a private room to plan out their next move. As the castle was abuzz with secrets plans, the Battousai and Shinomori stood outside the castle gates, waiting for the opportune moment to attack.

Shishio sat in his study as he planed his new scheme. Of course it involved the death of his beloved nephews, and possibly Misao, but Shishio had killed his family before so he could do it again. Soon all the Kamiya inheritance would be his, and no one could stop him. He also knew of the rebellion within his own Jupongatana, and he was ready to dispose of them all. Even his beloved Yumi was a traitor. Shishio sighed and glanced at the photo of him and his wife-to-be Kaoru. He would marry her, gain her inheritance…then dispose of her as well. No need to leave any loose ends, when he could have them all tragically cut off. And tonight would be the night, where he became all-powerful.

Hanya's voice lowered once the group had settled. "Tonight is when they attack. We need to be sure that at one point the girls are taken from here, away from the bloodshed." Yumi and the others nodded in agreement. For years the Jupongatana had been spying on Sishio in order to learn and defeat his plans. When Sano and Yahiko learned of Kaoru's fate they immediately sent word to their old friend Okina. Unfortunately his kidnapping of the girls hadn't gone according to plan. So they had to resort to the assassination of their uncle. Tonight was the final night of Mokoto Sishio's life.

Kaoru and Misao sat up in their rooms quietly discussing their sightings of the assassins earlier. "What are they doing here do you suppose?" Misao asked her older sister. Kaoru slid her kunai up her sleeve and began to tie up her hair. "I don't know, but we're gonna find out." She said and watched as Misao hid her small dagger in her chest pocket. "I know there's something going on Misao, and I'll be damned if they try to keep us out of it." Kaoru said with determination. Misao nodded in agreement as she though of Shinomori's icy blue eyes.

As Kaoru began concealing her weapons, there was a knock at the door. "My ladies, it is I, Hanya. Please let me in." Misao hesitated and cracked the door open just wide enough to see if he was telling the truth. Misao nodded her head to Kaoru who signaled Misao to let him in. At this point the girls felt they should be ultra careful about who they trust. Hanya gently shut the door and was not surprised to find the girls getting ready for a fight. 'I've trained them well, I just hope they're ready for this.' Hanya thought as he watched the girls with affection. "Hanya, we know something's going on. I don't expect you to tell us, but we will fight, no matter what." Kaoru said with such authority Hanya could not help but beam with pride. Once this was all over, Kaoru would inherit her rightful money and the estate. She would be a great icon of hope to the villages of Japan.

Hanya spoke quickly and quietly, knowing the battle was about to start. "My ladies, there is much you do not know. Many lies you have been feed, and tonight I pray that the truth will set you free. I will permit you to fight, but I must warn you of the battle ahead. There is indeed a battle not far from now, but it will be very hard for you to accept some things. So be prepared…for the worst." Hanya bowed formally to Misao and Kaoru and fled the room. Before Kaoru and Misao could react a large boom resounded throughout the estate. The Battosai and Shinomori had struck at last. Misao grabbed her kunai pack and ran down the hallway, closely following Kaoru and Hanya. The three met up the Sojiro and Sano. Yahiko and Yumi were evacuating the building, and Sishio was standing in his office, ready for the fight.

Hanya turned to look at the girls and nodded to them before running off into the smoke. Misao started to run after him, but Kaoru grabbed her arm and swung her down the opposite hallway. Misao ran to catch up with Kaoru who was practically flying down the corridor. As they ran, two figures were running down the same hallway in the opposite direction. As the girls turned the corner they crashed into the two others running down the hallway. Kaoru gasped and pulled Misao back in time before the Battosai and Shinomori had the time to regain their composure. The Battosai felt his heartbeat quicken as he met Kaoru's sapphire eyes for the third time in the same day.

Kaoru stood in a fighting stance next to Kaoru as Misao copied her. Aoshi and Himura mirrored their actions and waited for the attack. Time stood still as the two pairs of eyes darted from one to another. Kaoru and Misao didn't budge and inch when the assassins took a step towards them. "Step aside, and we might let you live." The Battosai spoke coldly as his golden eyes flickered purple. Kaoru's voice snapped back with venom. "Never, you'll have to kill us first. You won't harm our uncle." Misao nodded in conformation and Aoshi tool another step forward. "You are foolish, your uncle deserves to die. Now move!" his voice whipped the already tense air around the group. But yet, the girls refused to move an inch.

"Do you not understand that we could kill you without hesitation?" Himura asked looking directly at Kaoru as he spoke. "Really? Then kill us already. What are you waiting for? I didn't wound you that bad did I? Need me to kiss it and make it better?" Kaoru shot at him. The last question caught Himura off guard…if only for a second, but Kaoru noticed the flicker in his eyes. "Yes, if you've really killed thousands, why don't you just kill us. What are two more little girls in the grand scheme of things? Would our deaths really put more baggage on your already damned souls?" Misao asked with real curiosity. The two assassins, caught off guard by their questions, found themselves unable to answer the two girls.

Kaoru smirked and Misao let out a low chuckle. But what they all failed to realize was the old man standing behind them. "Enough of this senseless bickering. I didn't not pay you to threaten my granddaughter and lady Misao." The old man spoke in an authoritative voice. Kaoru and Misao turned in shock as the familiar voice rung out. "It's the old man from before." Himura stated simply. Kaoru paid him no mind as the old man approached them. "Who do you think you are? Calling me your granddaughter? My grandparents are all dead! You have no right!" Kaoru cried her voice raw. "You're wrong my little blossom. I am your mother's real father. You were only a very little girl the last time we met. But I loved you instantly. And your sister Misao…" the old man gestured to Misao, "is the missing fiancé of the old Oniwabanshu."

Aoshi felt his heart stop as he heard the old man's words. "Misao…could it really be…?" his voice croaked. "It has been a long time Aoshi, I doubted you would recognize me…after all these years." The old man said sighing. Aoshi took a long hard look at the old man and felt his heart constrict and his voice fail him. "Okina…is it really you?" Aoshi asked. Okina nodded his head and Misao gasped in recognition "I remember…after all this time…I finally remember." She whispered. Kaoru felt as if her world had suddenly stopped as Misao's began to begin again.

"I was only eight…Okina and I had gone out to find Lord Aoshi. And then they came out of the shadows. A small girl and her family had been passing when they saw the trouble. They came to help us, and in the confusion…Okina had been knocked out and the little girl told me to run. So I did. But I had fallen and hit my head. I woke up, and no one was there. I remember calling for help…but no one came. Later that day I met you Kaoru, and you took me home." Misao said as her eyes came back into focus. Misao turned to look at Aoshi. Her voice came out quiet and timid.

"I was your fiancé…and you thought I had died…" Aoshi slowly approached Misao and raised his hand. Misao flinched, as if expecting to get hit but froze when he placed it gently upon her head. Himura watched in amusement as the color in Aoshi's cheeks began to flourish and Misao's eyes began to brighten. Kaoru smiled slightly as she saw her sister's disposition brighten like the sun. She had finally found herself. "At last…the leader of the Oniwabanshu and his love…are reunited." Kaoru said just loud enough for Himura to hear. The Battosai glanced over at Kaoru and saw the tears building up in the corners of her eyes. Aoshi and Misao stood looking at each other, as Himura watched Kaoru's tears stream down her face. It was Okina who broke the silence with his sharp command.

"The reunions can be celebrated later. Right now we have a job to do." Aoshi and Himura nodded and started to run towards the old man. Kaoru's cry stoped them. "No! I won't let you kill my uncle." Misao watched as Kaoru placed herself between them and the door to the other hallway. "Stand aside! We must kill Lord Shishio!" Himura cried running up to Kaoru and glaring daggers at her. "I won't let you take him away from me too!" she cried, tears falling freely from her face. Kaoru's words struck Misao's heart to the core. Although Kaoru was happy for Misao, she knew that they'd have to part. And she couldn't bare losing Misao and her uncle…in one night.

"Kaoru…it is time I told you the truth. Sishio…you uncle, killed your parents." Okina said carefully approaching the troubled girl. Kaoru felt her heart stop as a gasp from Misao echoed in the hallway. Kaoru felt her world crumble at her feet as the old man rushed to her side. She didn't realize her legs had given up on her until she felt a pair of arms surround her. Looking up, she met a pair of golden eyes with flecks of purple embedded in them. Himura held Kaoru steady as she gazed into his eyes. His heart quickened as she laid her head on his chest and said quietly, "You lie."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ah, the truth is revealed at last! *laugh*

Just to clarify something I just realized I goofed on.

When I said, in chapter 2, about Misao walking with her grandfather when she was 'killed,' I didn't really mean biological grandfather.

I hope I didn't confuse anyone. He's just so old, he was and grandfather-like figure in the young Misao's life.

And, I hope you all forgive me for the oh so cliche moment of realization and whatnot between Aoshi&Misao.

I couldn't resist. =)


	8. The Truth

Hello.

This is a bit shorter than the past 2 chapters. It's like a breather. *smile*

Enjoy, rate&review or...I don't know...Megumi will poison you?  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The hallway was quiet as Okina spoke. "I could never lie to you Kaoru. He killed your parents, in an attempt to get a hold of your fortune." His voice was reassuring as he approached the Battosai and Kaoru. He sat beside her and waited for her response. She didn't respond, so Okina continued. "He realized that one way of gaining the fortune was to marry you after he killed your brothers. And even Misao…just as a precaution. Aoshi stiffened at the threat associated with Misao.

But the small ninja paid no mind to her planned fate. Her only concern was of Kaoru, her most and only beloved sister. Misao walked past Aoshi and Okina and hesitantly took Kaoru from the Battosai's arms. Kaoru clung to Misao as the girls began to sob. All the sudden the truth seemed clear as day, and they finally saw the wickedness of their uncle. As the girls cried quietly, Himura and Aoshi watched them…their heart aching at the sight. As they though of Mokoto Shishio, they felt their blood boil. He would pay for his crimes against the girls and their family.

"Do Sano and Yahiko know?" Kaoru asked once she regained her voice. "Yes, they were the one's who learned of your uncles plan. They told Hanya and found out that the entire Jupongatana were a group of spies sent to stop Sishio's plans for a new war. He kept his plans tucked far away…so as not to risk you girls finding out. He has begun planning a new revolution for Japan. Where we would follow under his dictatorship." Okina explained. Kaoru and Misao's tears began to dry as the truth was revealed to them. "I just can't believe he killed my parents." Kaoru mumbled into Misao's chest.

Misao stroked Kaoru's hair and smiled slightly as she saw the Battousai gazing at Kaoru. "I'm so sorry my darling. I'm sorry I wasn't able to come to you sooner and tell you the truth." Okina apologized hesitantly taking her hand in his. Kaoru smiled but something he had said sunk in. "If my brothers knew about our uncle's plan why didn't they say anything…to me I mean?" she asked Okina. "Because they saw how happy you were. They knew your parent's death had affected you more than them. They wanted to protect your happiness as long as they could. They wanted to protect your smile…which brightened their day every time." he explained. Kaoru nodded and swore she'd have a few words with her brothers.

"So…" Kaoru started but failed to construct the proper words in a sentence. Everyone waited as she sat on the floor mulling over everything. Misao help Kaoru stand when she signaled it. As Kaoru stood, she felt as if a weight had been lifted of her chest. Perhaps she had known all along that her uncle was an evil man. But her brothers and grandfather were right. Their parent's death had destroyed Kaoru on the inside. For the longest time, she felt as if she'd never be happy again. But living with Sishio and the others had healed her heart. And once she met Misao, her life began to have more meaning.

But now that Misao knew her past…and had her future standing next to the Battousai, Kaoru began to fear if Misao no longer needed her. Before Misao could read the fear in Kaoru's eyes, she dismissed the feeling and promised to deal with it later. Right now they needed to deal with Sishio…and Kaoru wasn't sure if she could bring herself to watch his death. No matter what evil plans he had planned for her brothers and Misao, he still took them in. and she hated him…for taking away her parents and exiling her grandfather. She knew he deserved to die…but could she really watch?

As everyone gathered around Kaoru, the only person that she focused on was the Battousai. Kenshin met Kaoru's eyes without hesitation. Misao smiled as she gazed at the pair. 'This looks promising!' she thought as she saw Kenshin gently take her hand. Aoshi looked down at Misao and laid his hand on her shoulder. Misao looked up and smiled at her once fiancé. Okina was grinning like a Cheshire cat as the couples got lost in each other. "How is it possible that you can make me feel like this? A mere woman make the infamous Battousai feel like he's breathless?" Kenshin asked Kaoru with all sincerity. Kaoru was struck breathless at his words. 'Could I really love a killer?' she thought to herself but smiled as she felt him give her hand a small squeeze. 'Maybe' she thought and squeezed his back.

"Ah, how touching!" a voice rang out from the end of the hallway, tearing the couples apart. "Shishio!" they all cried as the figure began approaching the group. "Yes, I left my study in search of my darling nieces and nephews, but here I find them in the comfort of two assassins and the crazy kidnapper. My, my things certainly have changed." Shishio said calmly. Kaoru felt a rage posses her as she looked upon the monster that murdered her parents. "You killed my parents!" Kaoru accused. Shishio shook his head in pity. "See what you've done. You've filled my beautiful Kaoru's head with lies. You must be punished!" Sishio said as he pulled out his Gatosu.

The Battousai and Aoshi immediately stood in front of the girls with their hands rested on their weapons. Okina stood by the girls, prepared to pull them back if they got in the way. Kaoru reached out and grabbed Kenshin's gi. He turned and met Kaoru's eyes. "I'm not sure why, but I need you to be careful! And if you don't mind…could you tell me your real name?" she asked. Kenshin felt his heart stop for the millionth time that day. He felt a smile tug at his lips as he answered her. "It's Kenshin Himura. And I'll be careful…for you." Kaoru felt as if her world began spinning again as Kenshin gently whipped the tears from her face. "Kenshin…"she whispered as she softly caressed his hand on her face.

Misao and Aoshi watched them and smiled as they subtly reached for each other's hand. "I lost you once, I won't lose you again." Aoshi said as Misao brushed away her tears. "Same here, you be careful Aoshi." Misao said smiling up at him. Before Aoshi could respond Sishio's voice whipped low in the air. "Let's go! You can have them plan your funeral arrangements later. Now we fight!" Kenshin and Aoshi broke away from the girls and slowly approached Sishio. Misao and Kaoru clung to each other as they drew their weapons. "Makoto Shishio tonight is the night you die!" Kenshin said reverting back to the Battosai within. "I don't think so!" Sishio replied and then the battle began.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ah, another cliff hanger!

How do you like that?

I will admit I am a hopeless romantic, so deal with it.

2 more chapters left!


	9. The Battle

Ah, greetings humans.

This is the last chapter before the epilogue

Enjoy, rate&review or Shishio will sneak into your bedroom and write on your face while you sleep

*evil laughter*  
--------------------------------------------------------------------

It all happened so fast, the girls had trouble trying to keep up with the battle itself. First Shishio began an attack aimed at Aoshi, but switched and attacked Kenshin at the last possible second. Kaoru cried out as he barely managed to dodge the attack. Sishio glared at Kaoru and started to advance on the girls. But Kenshin grabbed Shishio by the back of the neck and threw him towards Aoshi. "Okina, get the girls outta here!" Kenshin yelled as Sishio and Aoshi's weapons clashed. Okina tried to pull Kaoru away but she stubbornly refused to move.

"I'm not leaving!" Kaoru said loud enough for Kenshin to hear. "Kaoru…it's not safe!" he cried as Sishio dodged his attack. "I don't care. I'm not leaving unless you leave with me." Kaoru said stomping her foot on the floor. "And if Kaoru stays, I stay! We're all leaving here together!" Misao said standing firmly next to Kaoru. Kenshin and Aoshi felt their hearts constrict as the girls stood faithfully by their sides. "Aw, how touching. No one but me is leaving this place alive!" Shishio yelled as he caught Kenshin on the left side. Unaware of Sishio's position Kenshin gasped in pain at the deep gash in his side. He heard Kaoru's cries and saw Misao hold her back. "Kenshin!" she cried again. Aoshi took the opportunity and attacked Shishio who dodged again. "Is this the best you can do?"

Okina and the girls watched in suspense as the battle raged on. So far Shishio had failed to been scratched, but both Aoshi and Kenshin already had a few injuries. Not life threatening, but still it wasn't going so well. Kenshin and Aoshi struck at Shishio finally landing a blow on him. But it was only one, and the two assassins could feel their strength pour out of them, like their blood. Kaoru and Misao noticed how Kenshin and Aoshi seemed to be slowing down a bit. Shishio noticed it too. He laughed as he stopped and lowered his weapon. "These pathetic excuses for men are really the most notorious assassins in all Japan? I find that hard to believe, so how about I end your suffering now?" Shishio pulled something from his robes. Kenshin and Aoshi froze as they were faced with a bullet filled death. Okina gasped as Kaoru and Misao cried out. "A gun?" as Shishio began to pull the trigger and shoot down Kenshin, Kaoru acted without a hesitant thought.

"Stop!" Kaoru cried and quickly threw a kunai knife at the gun, knocking it out of her uncle's hand. Shishio tried to pulled the trigger but froze when he heard the gun hit the floor and the kunai knife hit the wall next to him. He turned to see Kaoru armed with several kunai and with a murderous expression plastered on her face. Misao too, had a handful of kunai at her disposal. "Kaoru…" Kenshin whispered as he saw her eyes flicker to his. "You will fight fair…or I will kill you myself." Kaoru said coldly to her uncle. Shishio couldn't help but laugh. "You…kill me? Your head has always been filled with foolish dreams, but this is the most foolish one. You'd never be able to kill me." Shishio said once his laughter died down. "You really think so. You killed my parents, and were planning to kill my brothers and Misao. Do you really think that for an instant that I couldn't kill you if I wanted to?" Kaoru said as venom dripped from her voice. Misao nodded and backed Kaoru up as she faced a deadly foe. Shishio laughed once more. "Would you like to bet on that Kaoru?" he asked turning to face her.

Before Kaoru had time to blink, Shishio flung himself into a full on attack. His goal was to finally kill Kaoru and Misao. As he shoved his Gatosu in the position to skewer Kaoru and Misao in half, Kaoru and Misao braced themselves for the impact. Blood spilled over the floor as the Gatosu hit right on target. But it wasn't Kaoru's blood, nor Misao's. Kenshin fell to his knees as the Gatosu's attack pierced his body. Kaoru's scream filled the hallway and her tears mixed in with the blood. Shishio smiled as he pulled his sword from Kenshin's body. Aoshi leapt to his feet and ran at Shishio with bloodlust in his eyes. Shishio didn't dodge his attack this time. As Aoshi and Shishio battled it out away from Kenshin's body and the girls, Kaoru's cry had caught Hanya's ears and soon the hallway was filled with the Jupongatana and Kaoru's brothers.

Okina ran to them leaving Misao and Kaoru with Kenshin. "You idiot, I told you to be careful." Kaoru scolded half-heartedly. Misao watched as Kaoru pulled her hair out of its ribbon. Kaoru used her favorite blue ribbon as a bandage to help stop the bleeding. "You owe me a new ribbon." She said in a pathetic attempt to make her smile. Kenshin found it funny and chuckled. "I couldn't let him hurt you Kaoru. And if all it cost me was a new ribbon and some scolding, I think I'll live." He said gently wiping the tears from her face. Kaoru grabbed his hand and gently kissed his palm. "I like expensive ribbons mind you." she said smiling as she held on to his hand. Kenshin pulled himself up into the sitting position and looked Kaoru in the eyes. "I'll buy you whatever you want, as long as you'd be willing to stay by my side."

Kaoru couldn't help but cry harder as he said this. "Idiot, you don't know what you're saying." She whispered, looking at the ground. Kenshin placed his fingers under her chin and forced her to look into his eyes. "I've never been more sure of anything I've ever said…until now." His voice was low and emotional as he felt his heart beat faster until it matched Kaoru's. A low grunt broke the couple apart as they saw Aoshi fall at Shishio's feet. Misao's cries masked Kenshin's grunt as he grabbed his sword and attacked Shishio. Kaoru protested but saw something that gave her sudden courage.

Shishio didn't hesitate a second before pulling out his second hidden gun and pointing it at Kenshin. A loud gunshot caused everyone to freeze and watch as a body fell to the ground. Kenshin stood watching as Shishio's body crumpled to the ground. He turned around and saw Kaoru holding the first gun in her hand. She was trembling as everyone ran to her side. Misao, Okina, and Hanya ran to Aoshi's side and carried him to Kamatari in the infirmary. Sano and Yahiko watched as Kenshin limped to Kaoru's side. She looked at him and her tremors stopped once he took the gun from her hands. He put his arm around her shoulder and walked towards her brothers. Sano looked Kenshin over and smiled at him. Kenshin saw this as an approval and smiled his thanks. Yahiko was less approving but for the moment his older sisters were safe, and any person who protected them was fine with him…for the moment. As Kaoru felt her world fade to black the last thing she saw was Kenshin's purple eyes gazing at her lovingly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ah yay, it's over!

The battle I mean.

Next chapter=the end. =(


	10. The Epilogue

Well my friends, it has been a long journey. One I have enjoyed immensely!!

Thank you to those that review, I really appreciate it.

I hope to write more in the future with your support.

Enjoy.  
---------------------------------------------------

It was one of those days that made you happy to be alive. Where the sky was blue, big cotton candy clouds hung in the sky, and the wind was playfully warm. The sakura trees had blossomed and everywhere you looked you could see pink petals coat the earth. And the most peaceful sound ever heard was that of a small group of children playing tag. "Momma!" two small children cried as the ebony haired woman approached the group of children. With eyes as blue as sapphires and skin as pale as ivory, Kaoru smiled and embraced her little girl Kana and her twin brother Kenji. The five year-old twins giggled as they put their ears to their mother's tummy to hear the new baby move around. "Momma, it moved!' Kana exclaimed. Kaoru smiled and rubbed her tummy, beaming with joy.

Suddenly the children cried, "Papa!" and ran off to tackle their father. Kaoru turned and smiled as her purple-eyed husband came baring their children, one on each leg. The twins had their father's red hair, but their mother's sapphire eyes. Kenshin gently kissed his wife on the cheek and ruffled his children's hair. "Momma, Papa…what time is auntie Misao and uncle Aoshi gonna be here?" Kenji asked. Before Kaoru could reply, Kenshin interrupted. "Well speak of the devils…" he said and waved to two figures walking towards them. "Auntie Misao!" Kenji cried and ran from Kaoru's side to Aoshi's. Misao and Aoshi, with their little bundle of joy in hand, walked over to Kaoru and Kenshin.

Kaoru and Misao embraced then Misao handed her daughter Rukia, who had just turned two, to Kenshin. "Hey everybody!" Sano cried as he and Megumi walked toward them with their son Shino and their newborn baby girl Ayame. Yahiko and his fiancé Tsubame followed behind them. As the reunion began to grow Kaoru was happy to see that everyone had managed to make it. Hiko and Okina made it on time, but with a friend named sake by their side. Everyone from the Jupongatana and Oniwabanshu managed to make it with their families that had grown since Sishio's death six years pervious. As Kaoru watched her friends and family gather around to talk with old friends, she felt the baby kick.

Misao caught Kaoru's eyes and the two women disappeared into the crowd. Kenshin and Aoshi watched the children as they gave their wives bonding time. Misao and Kaoru walked down the dirt path leading them to Kaoru's parents' old dojo. Sano and his family lived there now. As they walked Kaoru noted how grownup Misao had become over the years. Ever since Aoshi and Misao had been reunited, the two had been living in Tokyo, while Kaoru and the majority of the Jupongatana and their family have stayed in Kyoto where Sishio's palace was. Which, since his death had become Kaoru's home. The girls had written each other and tried to see each other at least twice a month, but it wasn't the same. But Kaoru wasn't going to destroy Misao's happiness just because she missed her.

"Aoshi and I have been talking." Misao began. Kaoru listened intently. "We've been talking about how hard it is to find good service in a restaurant. And we both agree the only real place to get good food and good service is the Aoia and the Shirabeko here in Kyoto." Misao said trying hard to contain her smile. "But the problem is…we don't exactly have a place to move in at the moment. Considering we brought all our stuff from Tokyo…" Kaoru cut her off before she could continue implying. "If you wanted a place to stay, idiot, all you had to do was ask." Misao's smile bloomed as the two sisters hugged.

"I just didn't want to impose, just in case you we're happy living with your family." Misao confessed. "Silly, you are my family and I missed you terribly. You must move in at once!" Kaoru said as she let go of Misao. The two girls laughed as they walked back to the party and Kaoru found herself being ambushed by a pair of children and a laughing husband. As Misao joined Aoshi and Rukia, Kaoru picked Kenji up and began to follow them. Kenshin placed his hand around her waist. "Are they finally moving in?" he asked humor in his voice. "She begged." Kaoru joked and laughed as Kenshin kissed her neck. "I love you Kaoru." He confessed and picked Kana up and placed her on his shoulders. "I love you to Kenshin." Kaoru agreed and walked with her family back home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well there you have it!

A nice, tied up ending to a dramatic story.

Again, I hope you all enjoyed it.

Keep an eye out for more of my stories.

=)


End file.
